clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:HellBlade64
Story Hello HellBlade64. I am just here to inform you about something. You can't make pages regarding your stories. If you want to create a special page for your stories and other stuff, then create a page like User:HellBlade64/(Insert name of subpage you want) I have removed everything from your page but don't worry, I've copied it to paste it here so you can recover your past work: The "Late Night in Club Penguin" Trilogy of videos by squirrelgirl567 on YouTube are a three part story revolving around a character called "Chungpoww". Part I: Chungpoww is a black penguin who, while tube sliding down the Ski Mountain late a night (approx. 12:00PM), struck a log hard, and was sent violently tumbling down the mountainside. Chungpoww cried out for help, hoping someone would hear him, however his cries fell upon deaf ears (a.k.a. nobody heard him). After this, the scene changes to the inside of an Igloo, where two friends, CoolBlue52 and Hip Slip, are saying goodbye to each other, CoolBlue tells Hip Slip that she has to go, but will talk to her later. Hip Slip asked for a certain time for them to be on at to talk, CoolBlue suggests 12:00PM so they can't be bothered, but Hip Slip immediately turns it down. Confused, CoolBlue asks why Hip Slip is afraid to go on the servers late a night. Hip Slip explains that, "Late at night... When nobody's on... Scary things happen, CoolBlue". Upon hearing this, CoolBlue immediately bursts out laughing, disbelieving what she has just been told, this upsets Hip Slip. CoolBlue later connects to the server, and goes into the Night Club, and then the Gift Shop, and in some way or another, ends up at (what looks like) the P.S.A. (Penguin Secret Agency) HQ. While walking around the mysterious room, she finds a note on the ground that reads, "I know where you are. I see every step you take. I hear every word you say. Now I'm coming for you, and there's no one to hear you scream.", this note was written by Chungpoww himself, CoolBlue's laughter was replaced with fear. She runs out of the gift shop, and gets to Ski Mountain, where she is eventually found by Chungpoww. Chungpoww proceeds to throw CoolBlue down the mountainside that he had fallen down, and leaves her to die. Part II: In the sequel to the first episode, Hip Slip, now afraid that something has happened to CoolBlue, decides to go on the servers late at night, she walks around, shouting for her dear friend. She comes across the manhole that leads to the Underground Pool, Minecart Tunnels, and Boiler Room, when she enters the boiler room, she finds multiple bodies, CoolBlue's included, all in a pile. On the other side of the pile, is Chungpoww, now filled with fear, Hip Slip runs back out of the manhole and is chased all the way to the top of the LightHouse, where Chungpoww throws her off the balcony, plummeting to her death. The end of the episode shows two new characters, P.S.A. Agents Saxcatt and Bundles1208, Saxcatt tells Bundles that five penguins have gone missing, and that the numbers are rising. They conclude that whatever, or whoever, is taking these penguins lives is still on free foot. Part III (Final): The final part of the trilogy begins with the previously mention P.S.A. Agents Bundles and Saxcatt sitting down with PinktBear100, a penguin who was able to escape Chungpoww. PinktBear explained that she was just walking around when she heard Chungpoww's voice charge at her, filled with fear, she sprints as fast as she can towards the pile of tubes, she successfully hid from Chungpoww, and soon after runs as fast as she can away when he leaves. Shortly after telling the story, she walks out. The next scene reveals that Agent Bundles has a love named Peppylex1234, she tries to convince him not to go on the mission to find Chungpoww, but he tells her he has to. Before the scene closes, he tells Peppylex he loves her. The next scene shows both Saxcatt and Bundles on the servers late at night in an attempt to find Chungpoww. Bundles goes on the surface, while Saxcatt goes down the ladder in the Night Club speaker. Bundles eventually gets to The Theater (or Theatre) and goes up to the balcony, shouting for someone to reveal themselves, Saxcatt finds the ladder leading to the manhole, and enters The Theater, only to find Bundles' body on the stairs where the Penguin Orchestra usually sits, and discovers Chungpoww on the balcony where Bundles was. Saxcatt runs off to the Ski Mountain, and waits for Chungpoww, once Chungpoww arrives, Saxcatt throws Chungpoww back down the mountainside he fell down in Part I. The final scene shows Peppylex at the Iceberg, when "Im ur admire" tells her that Bundles' body had been found at the Theater last night. After this, she visits his grave, Saxcatt is there with her, and apologizes for her loss. That's it for the "Late Night" series. There is a fan-made, non-canonical, part 4, but it's made by YouTube user PeppyGingy, and is basically just a mashup of Part's I and II, where there are two friends who have the same conversation as CoolBlue and Hip Slip, but the victim, instead of dying CoolBlue's death, instead dies the way Hip Slip dies in Part II. [[User:Phineas99cp|'The' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Spodermen ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Takeover ]] February 8, 2014 __TOC__ Shurow (talk) 01:40, February 8, 2014 (UTC)